Verde y café
by Pami Li
Summary: Verde y café. El color de tú mirada y la mía. Fic dedicado a Syaoran en su cumpleaños. Oneshot.


**Verde y café. **

**_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, ese derecho sólo lo tienen las maravillosas y mis Diosas CLAMP. _**

Verde y café.  
Colores tan distintos que se ven tan bien juntos.  
Pero, je, admito que jamás pudieron verse mejor.

- o -

Suspiró.  
Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me tenía apartado de la vida que pasaba frente a mis ojos, todo aquello alrededor de mí. Meiling, mi querida prima, estaba hablando sobre la fiesta de mi cumpleaños pero la verdad es que no me interesaba.  
El cumplir años nunca fue algo que me trajera alegría¡y no era por miedo a envejecer!, es sólo que para mí ese día era un día cualquiera¿qué debíamos de celebrar? El día en que un chico había nacido y que desde el comienzo sufrió con la soledad.  
Yo paso, gracias.

Asentía con la cabeza fingiendo prestarle atención mientras mi mirada seguía sin cuidado el paisaje que me permitía observar el gran ventanal que estaba frente a la cafetería donde nos encontrábamos.  
_Verde._

Ese color provocó un escalofrío en mi espalda. Siempre pensé que esa tonalidad en específico había sido creada al mismo tiempo en que yo fui procreado. Lo sentía tan parte de mí.  
_Ojos verdes.  
_Me levanté asustando un poco a Meiling, pero es que esos ojos me habían hipnotizado. Era como si fuera imposible dejar de mirarlos.  
Intenté, por tan sólo unos segundos, dejar de hacerlo e intentar observar claramente a la persona que los portaba.  
Mi mirada se abrió de par en par, la chica era increíblemente hermosa.

Mi baba cayó por unos segundos, figurativamente, mientras mis tuercas comenzaban con la pesada tarea de comenzar a funcionar.

Algo extremadamente difícil considerando mi estado en shock.

Salí del lugar como pude, frente a las quejas ruidosas de mi prima, buscando a la chica de esa mirada.  
Busqué poco tiempo antes de volver a verla, la chica sonreía de una manera encantadora mientras veía algo en un aparador.  
Me acerqué a ella en silencio buscando conseguir una mejor vista de su mirada.  
Sigilosamente.  
Pero no lo logré, en vez de eso caí estrepitosamente a unos metros de ella cuando un perro, estúpido, se me atravesó en el camino.  
Un gran sonrojo atravesó mi cara, lo supe por el calor que encendía mis orejas¡argh!, me sentía completamente como un estúpido.

- ¿Estás bien? – Escuché la voz de una chica.  
- Si… lo estoy – dije mientras maldecía en mis pensamientos al suelo.

Me levanté cuidadosamente y me limpie y acomodé la ropa para seguir en mi impetuosa búsqueda cuando noté que la chica había desaparecido de ese lugar.

Rayos.

- Disculpa¿haz visto a la chica que…? – Mi voz se congeló, al igual que mi cerebro.

Esa chica era la misma que se había acercado a mí.

- ¿A la chica? – imito la pregunta.  
- ¿Eh? – susurré.  
- Tú me preguntaste algo sobre una chica – dijo ella algo asustada.  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – grité de pronto. Vaya forma de conquistar¿nee?  
- Sakura Kinomoto. – Abrió sus ojos y yo pude observarlos mejor.  
- Ten. – Levanté mi mano dándole una de las tontas invitaciones a mi fiesta – Ve…

Y salí corriendo.

Me sentí patético por huir de esa manera tan rápida, fue un acto muy cobarde de mi parte, y sin embargo eso no era lo que me rondaba por la cabeza… ni siquiera pude presentarme amablemente ante ella, Sakura… su voz pronunciando su nombre hace eco en mis oídos y mi corazón late ligeramente más rápido, mi angustia por saber si volvería a verla en los próximos días me devoraba por dentro poco a poco, cada vez más.

Esos días iban a ser extremadamente largos.

- o -

Los siguientes días previos al evento mis actos eran disimuladamente distraídos y torpes.

_Verde Esmeralda._

- ¿Vendrá realmente? - Medité sabiamente esta pregunta por noches.

Tal vez no le interese la fiesta de un desconocido, pensaría mal de mí; tal vez lo vea como una oportunidad de salir un rato para socializar o simplemente por curiosidad. Pero mis pensamientos que solían ser cavilados fríamente se tornaban confusos e inseguros. Se me ocurrió comprar un collar color esmeralda, tan sólo para no olvidar su hermosa mirada.

Todo pasaba lentamente a mí alrededor, atormentándome segundo a segundo. El tener a mi prima hablando sin parar sobre la fiesta tampoco era acogedor.  
Quería estar sólo, así que escape de casa en una de las tan, actualmente, agitadas tardes.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo por horas. No noté cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que me encontré en un parque y al dirigir mi mirada al cielo noté que las estrellas me saludaban con su singular brillo.

Diablos.

No reconocía el rumbo¿cómo pude ser tan distraído? Me recrimine unos segundos, intentando ordenar mis ideas. Imposible. En ese estado de ¿enamoramiento? mi cabeza no ataba ninguna idea.  
Intenté caminar rumbo al sur, donde se supone estaba mi casa, para reconocer cualquier detalle en la ciudad, algo extremadamente difícil considerando la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

_Kimono verde._

Mi cerebro hizo de pronto un _clic_, enfrente podía notar a un gran grupo de jóvenes de mi edad y entre ellos a una chica, esa chica, a la que apenas y conocía en nombre y sentía que la conocía desde siempre.

Vestía un hermoso kimono color beige con detalles verdes que denotaba su mirada aún más si era posible, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras otra chica le tomaba video en su cámara.

¿Coincidencia?

- En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solamente lo inevitable – murmuré mientras me acercaba a ese lugar.

Caminaba a paso rápido para no perderlas de vista. Entre más la observaba más celos tenía de que su traje no fuera color café así se sentiría, en cierta forma, más cerca de ella.

Ja.  
El color de su mirada nunca le había gustado y ahora deseaba tanto ver sus ojos en los de ella. Tan juntos, tan cerca… tan combinados.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente. Cuando volví a ver claramente donde estaba noté un detalle, ella y su amiga no figuraban por ningún lado.

¡Maldita ley de Murphy!

En mis pensamientos aparecieron mil y un pensamientos en contra de Murphy, sus bisabuelos y hasta su descendencia. Nunca estaba distraído y cuando algo importante necesitaba mi atención, yo simplemente deambulaba.

- Bien Syaoran Li, muy bien – dije irónicamente.

Como pude salí del lugar, evidentemente molesto. Primero me había perdido en quien-sabe-donde y después la había perdido a ella quien-sabe-donde.  
Ese quien-sabe-donde me las iba a pagar.

- o -

El día llegó.

Mis nervios estuvieron desde que el reloj marcó las 12 am del día 13 de Julio.

La fiesta no era el problema, no, la razón era el verde esmeralda.

La tarde llegó con más rapidez de la que pensé, por fin sabría si tanto sufrimiento habría valido la pena.

Si podría volver a ver el verde de su mirada.

El sonido de la música era atormentador.  
Las personas alrededor de mí me mareaban con sus pláticas superfluas y sonrisas totalmente falsas. Ya eran más de las 10pm y ella aún no llegaba.

- No llegará – dije molesto mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Quería estar solo.

Me recosté en la cama intentando calmar mi molestia. Yo era el único culpable de sentirme así.

¿A quién con suficiente cerebro se le ocurría imaginar que esa hermosa flor iría?

Me levantó suspirando para dirigirse al balcón. Observo el panorama con cuidado.

Ella no estaba ahí.

Decidí bajar antes de que fueran a buscarme.

Si estaba triste era cosa mía, los demás no tenían porque pagarlo.

_Ojos esmeraldas._

Parpadeé sorprendido varias veces. La bebida, refresco¿tenía algo más que no noté? Caminé, casi corrí, hasta ella deteniéndome a unos pasos de distancia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me doy media vuelta intentando huir, antes de que alguien notara mi presencia cuando escucho una voz encantadora pronunciando mi nombre. Me quedo estático en mi sitio, tal cual una piedra.

- Syaoran. – Vuelvo a escuchar y con mucho cuidado volteó hacia ella.

Su mirada estaba en mí.  
Esos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda me veían atentamente, lo cual indica que había notado mi huída.

- ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? – susurré mientras sentía el color subir a mis mejillas.  
- Bueno... – mencionó mientras jugaba con sus manos -, en la invitación venía tu nombre.

Bingo.  
Pero que inteligente andaba yo esos días.

- Veniste – dije viéndola a los ojos, aún sorprendido por su presencia -. ¿Por qué?  
- Tu mirada. – Su mano se dirigió a mi mejilla derecha mientras sus ojos vigilaban cada detalle de los míos – Eso me atrajo a ti.

Y le abracé.

Dos colores tan diferentes, tan contrastantes, tan extrañamente unidos ahora.  
Verde y café.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños Syaoran! 

Sep... éste fic es dedicado especialmente a Syaoran, el día de hoy, 13 de Julio, cumple años y no puedo pasar la oportunidad de dedicarle algo a él, eso sí... no puedo separarlo de su amada Sakura.

Espero que les guste y sus RR con críticas ;)!

Oh cierto, odio a FF(.)net porque acomoda las cosas como le parece.

Agradecimiento a mi angelito Tsu y a Uri por sus apoyos en el fic.


End file.
